1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to storage devices for an automobile trunk and, more particularly, to a suspended automobile trunk caddy storage unit. The trunk caddy is particularly configured to suspend a golf bag in an easily accessible position above the floor of the auto trunk compartment.
2. Description of the Background
Golf enthusiasts are often faced with the problem of inadequate storage space for transporting their golf clubs, bags and accessories to the golf course. Most golfers transport their golf bags in the trunk of their vehicle in order to conserve space on the interior of the vehicle and to not excessively crowd or deform the golf bag, and further to alleviate the back stress associated with bending over to either place or remove the bag from the vehicle's interior.
However, the typical storage space available within the trunk compartment of most vehicles is entirely inadequate. Many modern vehicles are equipped with deep trunk compartments. In such vehicles, the placement or removal of any object from the bottom of the trunk well requires a person to bend at the waist to either place the object on the floor of the trunk well, or to lift the object off of the floor of the trunk well. When bearing a fully loaded golf bag, any bending at the waist causes excessive stress on a golfer's back both in the placement and the removal of the bag.
Further, although many vehicles are equipped with a deep well, traditional placement of the golf bag on the floor of the trunk well consumes all available space within the trunk compartment. Such limited space requires the golfer to empty his or her vehicle trunk compartment of all additional miscellaneous items that might be stored in the trunk compartment prior to any golfing excursion. Moreover, the golfer is effectively prevented from carrying multiple golf bags or their golfing accessories.
It has also been found that trunk compartments can damage the clubs. As the clubs lie across the trunk, the tire wells protrude upwardly and elevate the club heads. As a result, the entire weight of the golf bag is supported by the neck of a few clubs. Rough travel over bumps and ruts can result in sever bending or scratching of the club faces.
One prior patent does illustrate a device for holding a golf bag within the trunk compartment of a vehicle above the floor of the trunk well in a cradle type assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,064 to Cowe (1996) discloses a cradle comprising two rounded end brackets supporting the ends of a golf bag from below, each of which is attached to a vertical support member which in turn extends upward from horizontal frame members resting on the floor of the trunk compartment well. While the device does attempt to position the golf bag in an elevated position within the trunk compartment, it requires a horizontal and vertical framework which continues to make unusable the potential storage space below the suspended golf bag.
Accordingly, it would be a great advantage to provide a device for suspending a golf bag or any other articles within the trunk compartment of a vehicle, thereby minimizing lifting or bending at the waist, affording good protection to the suspended articles, and making the most efficient use of available space within the trunk compartment (in such a way as to maintain the remaining extent of the storage space within the trunk compartment in a usable fashion).